


The Home Front

by slipsthrufingers



Category: Fables - Willingham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipsthrufingers/pseuds/slipsthrufingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby returns to New York after serving for America in WW1, however his battles may not yet be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home Front

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Piper for the beta. Hope you enjoy, Dex. I don't have my comics with me at the moment so if the Ichabod debacle is stated to end earlier or later than what I remember, then I claim artistic licence :D.
> 
> Written for dex webster

 

 

He was glad to be off the ship. The smell of war was hard to bare at the best of times, dirt and blood and puke and guts, but the smell of anticipation-- that they would be home soon, was so much worse than anything the battlefields of France.

But the air here was fresh, and the scent of the city-- the one he had adopted, was comforting. He breathed in deeply, savouring the moment, before the men behind him pushed him further down the plank and onto solid land.

Idly, he wondered if anyone had remembered he was coming home. He had left with little fanfare, a goodbye to King Cole, a tense hand-shake with Ichabod. Snow had wished him safe, before hurrying off to finish the paperwork that Ichabod had her dealing with.

He walked down the plank and onto the solid ground of the South-East Seaport and shouldered his pack. If anyone had been here to greet him he would've smelt them by-- 

And there it was. That subtle mix of perfume and pheremones covering up the aching lonliness that broke his heart. He sniffed in again. She was about a block away in a taxi. There was someone with her, who smelled so wholly and completely of nothing he could only be Feathertop.

He began walking slowly over towards road, where there were taxis lining the streets for blocks. He pushed through the crowd and followed his nose towards her.

And there she was. Feathertop noticed him first, nudging Snow and pointing, as he leant forward to pay the taxi-driver. Snow gave him a small smile, as she stepped out of the taxi. She had changed her hair. It was shorter, curlier, done up in the style of that pin-up, Rita Hayworth. It suited her. But then she always looked so beautiful.

"Good to see you safe and sound, old fellow." Feathertop said jovially, reaching out a hand. "I always knew you would return."

"It was always the plan."

"Welcome home, Bigby." Snow said, holding out her hand. Bigby took it gently and held it for a second, before she had briskly pulled it away once more. "I'm glad you're home as well."

"I'm glad to be home." He said, adjusting the pack over his shoulder.

"Here, man. Let me help you." Feathertop said with a hearty grin. "It is time for you to put your feet up."

"Yes, feel free to rest for as long as you like." Snow said. "When you are ready, the sheriff's position is still yours if you want it."

"I want it." Bigby said quickly. "It gives me something to do." He said. _It gives me an excuse to be near you._

Feathertop laughed. "And you shall be busy, let me tell you. But before you rush too quickly into work, you and I should get ourselves a pint. There are _things_ we should discuss."

"And I'll need to set up a meeting with you, Mr Crane and King Cole. They are both very happy to have you back." She said and Bigby stiffened slightly. She had been nothing but prim and proper, perfectly conveying the professionalism she showed every day, though it could not hide the small hint of fear that her entire body emenated when she said Crane's name. Something was wrong here, and he was back just in time to fix it.

Feathertop gave Bigby a pointed glance, eyes flicking to Snow for an instant. Bigby nodded. "Yeah... I get the feeling my work will be cut out for me. But I'm home now. Everything'll be back to normal in no time." 

 


End file.
